Spencer and Toby I'll help you through this
by Winry turner
Summary: Spencer is going through a tough time, but Toby will help her through it. After all, love conquers all.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer's POV

I can't deal with it anymore, it's just too hard.

Between A, the girls constantly hovering around me, everybody judging me and staring at me, it's too much. All I did was Take a few pills so I could figure this stupid thing out. Yet through it all I didn't achieve anything.

I was staying at toby's apartment because it's too hard to deal with my parents constantly punishing me, and when they aren't doing that, they're at work all day and I'm stuck home alone because I'm too afraid to go back to school. Toby was the only one that stood by me, even though he was angry, although I realise that he also kind of hovers around me, but it's for a different reason, he's just worried.

Toby is at work for the day, he was hesitant to leave me on my own but I told him he had to go. It's 12:45. Im lying on Toby's couch, staring at the TV, even though it's not turned on, the only sound is the constant dripping from the tap, comforting yet annoying. All I can think about is what's happened, all the bad stuff is building up in my mind, constantly drumming against my skull. I get up and go to the bathroom and stare at myself in the mirror, I'm ugly, I look a mess. My hair is knotty, I have no make up on, I have dark circles under my eyes, it's all I can do just to stand up. Withdrawal symptoms I guess. I'm surprised Toby hasn't left me I look that bad, but he wouldn't do that. He doesn't t care about that stuff I guess. I open the cabinet under the sinks and take out the razor blades. I remove one from the packet and take the piece of protective plastic off the blade. I stare at it in my tiny fingers. I could do it, it would be so easy. Toby isn't home, no parents bothering me. I could just do it. I take the tiny blade to my arm and press it into my skin. Slowly I start to drag it across my arm. Then I feel the twinge of pain shoot up my arm. I release the blade and look at the blood seeping through my skin. It hurt but it felt so good. It felt so good to finally be in control of something. It caused me physical pain but relieved me of emotional and mental pain I suppose. I took the blade to my arm and did the same thing 3 more times but then it started to hurt a lot more so I stopped. I rinsed the blade off and put it in the bin, but I pushed it down to the bottom in case Toby saw. I looked at my arm, it was bleeding quite a bit. I decided to have a nice hot shower to rinse of the blood.

I went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. I undressed as I waited for the shower to heat up, careful not to get any blood on my clothes. Once I see the steam erupting from the shower I climb in. I wince in pain at the sting of the hot water hitting my cuts. I rinse off the blood, biting my lip to stop myself from screaming, but after a while the pain goes away. I wash my hair and body and get out of the shower. I grab my towel and wrap it around me. I grab the first aid box from above the sink and bandage my arm. I put it back and walk out of the bathroom. I walked over to the wardrobe and grab out a pair of legging and a jumper, so that the sleeves will hide my arm. I can't let Toby know What I did, it would hurt him too much. I put on the legging and jumper and go back to my spot in the couch, and lie back down. After a while my eyes start to close, and I fall asleep.

I woke to the sound of the front door closing and keys dropping on the coffee table in front of me. I open my eyes to see Toby smiling down at me and I force a smile back.

"Morning" Toby said

"Morning" I replied

"I should be saying afternoon, it's 4:30" he said as he walked into the kitchen and put his jacket down.

"I thought you didn't get home until 5?"

"Yeah but." He continued hesitantly "I asked if I could go home early so I could make sure your okay."

"Toby I'm fine, you should have stayed, you don't have to constantly make sure I'm okay"

He walked over to me on my spot on the couch. "I know, but, I wanted to. I love you."

"I love you too" I said as I sunk Into his warm chest.

He kissed me on the forehead, stood up and Walked back into the kitchen. "Have you eaten anything today?"

"Um, no I'm not really hungry." And that was the truth.

"Spence, you have to eat something"

"Toby, I'm aggressively unhungry."

"Well I'm gonna make a sandwich so I'll make you one too because u need to eat."

"Uggghh" I sighed, and dropped back onto the couch, dramatically to make a point. I was behaving a bit childish about the whole thing but it made Toby smile so I guess he didn't mind.

Toby's POV

I finished making the sandwiches and handed one to spencer. It was just a ham and cheese sandwich, nothing fancy. She ate half the sandwich, but only to make me happy. She took my empty plate, and her half empty plate and took them into the kitchen. She started washing up, and I told her that I'll do it, but she shoed me away and did it herself. I sat on the couch and watched her. She was so Beautiful, she had messy hair and no make up on and she was still the prettiest thing I'd ever seen. What did I do to deserve her. She caught me staring, "what?, do I have something in my teeth?" She questioned, frantically trying to look at her teeth in the window, unable to see anything of course.

"No" I giggled "I just think your beautiful." I said, walking into the kitchen.

She turned bright red and turned away, going back to washing the plates. "You must be crazy, I look aweful." She said sheepishly. She had wrapped her half a sandwich in cling wrap and turned to walk to the fridge, avoiding eye contact. But I caught her wrist and pulled her back towards me, hugging her tight and lifting her chin to look me in the eye.

"You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen" I said to her. She blushed furiously turning even more red then before. She was so adorable. She was so beautiful and she didn't even realise.

I leaned down so our lips were barley touching, and then our lips crashed together. It wasn't a desperate kiss, it was a passionate kiss. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which was immediately granted. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and cupped her face. God she was beautiful.

Our lips parted and we just stared into each other's eyes for a moment, hers a dark chocolate brown, so warm and soft. I stroked her cheek with my thumb. Her skin was so soft as well.

Then she turned around and walked to the fridge and put the sandwich in it. I laughed and walked into the lounge room and turned on the TV. I opened my arms for spencer to sit with me and she did. I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled into my chest. I smiled at this.

Soon we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Later I opened my eyes and and looked down at spencer who was fast asleep in my arms, I smiled to myself. I looked up at the clock which read 9:30pm. I carefully picked spencer up in my arms, trying not to disturb her and carried her to my bedroom. I lay her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. I took my jeans and shirt off and climbed in next to her. As soon as I lay down she snuggled into me once more and I wrapped my arms around her, and I soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Toby's POV

I woke to the sound of my alarm going off, I had to go to work, I looked over at the beautiful brunette asleep next to me. I didn't want to leave her, but if I tried to stay she would just shove me out the door. I suppose I have to pay for this apartment somehow. I sat up to get out of bed, careful not to wake spencer, but then I felt her hand grab my wrist. I quickly turned around to see her staring up at me with her big brown eyes. A look that beautiful could kill. Then I noticed that her eyes were kind of watery, like she was tearing up.

"What is it?" I asked her worried

"I..." She was hesitant. For a moment I thought she was going to ask me to stay.

"I love you" she said half smiling. I was concerned, but I chose to ignore it.

"I love you too" I said smiling. I leaned in and kissed her. " I have to get ready for work"

"I know" she said lying her head back on her pillow

"You should go back to sleep"

"Okay" she almost whispered

She let go of my wrist and I got up and walked out closing the door behind me. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I got undressed and waited for the water is heat up. I checked the temperature and hopped in. As I was washing my hair I was thinking about spencer. About before. She looked like she was about to start crying her eyes out. Why was she tearing up? Why didn't she tell me what was bothering her? Is she taking the pills again? No, she wouldn't be. Then I realised how long I had been in the shower and quickly got out. I wrapped my towel around my waist and went back into the bedroom. Quietly, in case spencer had gone back to sleep. I picked out a plain grey t-shirt and some blue jeans and chucked them on. I turned around to see spencer staring at me. I laughed and walked over to her on the bed.

"Were you watching me get dressed?" I questioned laughing

"Maybe" she said grinning

"You" I said "are a naughty girl"

"Is that so?"

"Yes" I said leaning down and kissing her hungrily on the lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed her chest up, in attempt to get closer to me. I slipped my hands under her jumper and ran them up and down her back. I could feel goose bumps covering her skin in seconds. I smiled at this. I moved my mouth down and kissed her neck. I could hear small moans escaping her mouth, although I could tell she was trying to hide them. Then, to her surprise I started tickling her sides, running my fingers all over her tummy. She was laughing so much. It was adorable how ticklish she was.

"Toby...ahahaha..stoohohoppp" she said she tried to push my hands away, but I grabbed her hand with one of mine and held them above her head.

"Stoooppp...hahaahaha...Toby stoohohop"

"What's that? Keep going?" I teased

"Noooo" she laughed. She had the biggest smile on her face. She was so beautiful.

"Toby pleeaaassee...ahahaha..please stohop"

I finally stopped and just stared at her beautiful face, still smiling.

"Your so beautiful" I told her

"No I'm not"

"Spencer. You are."

"Nope"

"If you don't agree with me I'll keep tickling you"

"No! Toby please don't!

"Well then say it" I said once more

"No, I don't want to it's not true."

"It is, your are the most beautiful girl in the world"

She started shaking her head.

"Well I think your beautiful"

At that comment, she smiled again. My job was done.

"I have to go to work" I said, slightly disappointed.

"Okay" she said.

"Will you be okay here on your own?" I questioned getting up off spencer and standing up.

"Mmhm" she said, staring at me. I kissed her once more and walked out the door. She'll be fine.

Spencer's POV

As soon as Toby walked out the door i felt lonely and vulnerable. But I got up and walked into the lounge room and turned on the TV to the morning news channel. I wasn't really watching it, it was just in the background. I walked into the kitchen and made a cup of coffee. I took it into the lounge room and sat on the couch. I drank it while I watched the news. Nothing interesting happened. The usual mothers coming on the show and talking about their children on social media, people gossiping about celebrities and so on. After a while when I had finished my coffee, I turned off the TV and put the mug in the sink. For a moment I stared out the kitchen window. I saw the busy street filled with businessmen in suits and ties, carrying their brief cases and holding a cup of coffee, racing to work. People honking their cars at these business men running across the street. Mothers taking their kids to school.

All these people looked so tired.

So exhausted of the same routine, every morning. Every day.

Loathing the thought of the day's dragging on. Of doing the same paperwork, and filing the same files and building the same buildings and working everyday.

It was too hard to look at.

So I resumed my spot on the couch and lay there for a while. Staring at the ceiling. Hearing the same drip, drip, drip from the tap as yesterday.

Then I felt it.

The desire

The need.

I walked into the bathroom and opened the cabinet under the sink. I grabbed the packet of razor blades and took another one out of the packet. I removed the protective plastic and looked at it in my fingers once more. For a moment I wondered. Should I do this? Of coarse I should. And without another moment of hesitation I lifted up my sleeve and undid the bandage. I stared at the cuts from the previous day. They were still raw. They were already forming scabs, for some reason that made me angry. I pressed it into my skin and dragged it across my arm. Overlapping the cuts from yesterday and creating new ones. I made about 7 cuts before I had to stop from the pain. I was also kind of angry at myself for not being able to suck it up and do more. But I couldn't. It felt so good to do this. Then I realised all the blood running down my arms and dripping from my finger tips and into the sink. I kind of felt a bit dizzy. I knew I had to stop the bleeding and clean up the mess as soon as possible. I quickly rinsed the blade and pushed it down to the bottom of the bin. I turned on the shower and carefully got undressed. Making sure I didn't get blood on my clothes. I took off my underwear and bra and quickly stepped into the shower. I had to lean against the wall to stop myself from falling. I slightly screamed at the sting of the hot water hitting my cuts. I stared at my arms watching the blood wash from them. Once i was out of the shower I re-bandaged my arm and put the old bandage in the bottom of the bin, along with the blades. I grabbed my towel and walked into the bedroom. Picking out a long sleeve top and some skinny jeans. I put them on and started to walk out to the lounge room when I got a text. I checked my phone and it read

 **What do you think Toby will think if he finds out about your little game in the bathroom. Tell him or I will**

 **Kisses -A**

No no no no no! Please God no! Toby can't find out! I can't tell him! But I have to! What will he think of me?! What if he dumps me! I can't lose him! I cant!

Tears started to fill my eyes. I felt my self hyperventilating. Of course A had to make everything worse! I had to put it out my mind. I rubbed away the tears with the back of my hand and resumed my spot in the couch and turning on the TV. I was watching law and order SVU.

Toby's POV

It was 3:30pm and I was at work sawing a piece of wood for the new house we were building, when I saw someone approaching me out of the corner of my eyes. I turned around to see Caleb walking up to me.

"Hey man" he greeted.

"Hey!" I replied, we did kind of a half hug half shake thing.

"How's it going?" He questioned

"Pretty good, just working on this house."

"Cool" he replied

"How about you? How's the home situation?" I asked

"Pretty good, I'm still staying with Hanna and her mum." He smiled

"Cool" I answered

"Yeah. Um I just wanted to ask you if you knew what's up with spence. She hasn't been at school in a couple of weeks and Hanna said she won't reply to her or any of the other girls texts?"he asked hesitantly

"Uh yeah, she's staying at my place at the moment cause her parents were giving her a hard time about the whole drug thing...but um, I think the withdrawal symptoms are gone. But she's kinda going through a rough patch I think, she's kinda been acting a bit weird." I answered

"How so?"

"Well she hasn't been eating properly and she tosses around in her sleep, and today when I got up to get ready, she seemed like she wanted to tell me something, her eyes went all teary and then she just told me she loved me instead. It was weird"

"Hmm, i don't know man"

"Yeah anyway I gotta get back to work, but you can go and say hello if you want. It might be good for her to interact with people other than me."

"Yeah okay, thanks man see ya!" He said walking away

"See ya!"

Spencer's POV

It was 3:45pm and I was still watching Law and Order. I guess it must have been a marathon. I was watching an episode where the victim was raped and murdered and shoved behind a dumpster. It made me think about what that would of felt like. Someone forcing you to the ground, being unable to move. Having no control over what's happening to you. And then after that you just get thrown away like a piece of trash. On the off chance you lived you would probably feel awful and want to kill yourself anyway. It made me feel even worse. I decided to turn off the TV. lying down on the couch and staring at the ceiling once more. A few moments later I heard a faint knock on the door. I looked at the clock. It was only 3:50pm, it couldn't be Toby. And even if it was, he wouldn't be knocking. I quickly and quietly ran down the hall and grabbed the baseball bat that Toby had stashed in the wardrobe. Then I heard the knock again. I tiptoed down the hall, so I was just hiding behind the wall, hoping and praying the intruder would go away. What if it was A? This was too much. I heard the door open and the intruder step in. My hands were shaking and I gripped the bat tighter. The door closed and the person was right in front of me. I lifted the bat ready to strike when he caught it inches from his face. Then I realised it was Caleb.

"Whoa! Spence what the hell!" He half yelled.

I dropped the bat from my hands and replied "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

I could feel tears brimming in my eyes.

"Hey it's okay! It's okay." He said hugging me. I really didn't want caleb to see me cry. So I pushed him away and walked into the kitchen.

Caleb' some POV

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" She choked, rubbing her eyes.

"Uh, sure...spence are you okay? What's up?" I asked worried.

"Nothing I'm fine" She half smiled. Picking up the coffee jug and walking over to the mug She put on the bench.

"Spence you nearly hit me over the head with a baseball bat, and your hands are shaking like crazy." I said gesturing to her hands that were handing me the cup of coffee.

"I'm fine." She answered. I looked at her disbelievingly, but she was avoiding eye contact, so I let it go.

"Alright. Fine. Don't tell me." I teased

She turned around and walked up to the cupboard with the mugs in it and reached up on her tiptoes to get one. When she was reaching up, her sleeve fell down the slightest bit, and i noticed something white sticking out of her sleeve. It looked like a bandage. Once she has the mug she pulls her arms down and fixed her sleeve. I'm assuming she thought I didn't see anything since she just continued on poring herself a cup of coffee. I decided not to ask about it though. Even though I had a lot of questions. She walked out of the kitchen and into the lounge room where I was and she sat on the couch. I joined her on the couch and she put her mug down on the coffee table. I held mine in my lap. I couldn't help but stare at her arm. Then I noticed her stomach, remembering he said that she wasn't eating properly. And he was right. She did look incredibly skinny. I looked up at her and she was just staring at the coffee table.

"So I haven't seen you at school in a while. How come?" I asked

"Oh you know, I just haven't been feeling it" she replied

"Hanna said that you haven't replied to any of the girls texts either, they're worried" I questioned further.

"Um yeah. I've just been distracted I guess" she said. I didn't believe one word she was saying.

After a moment of silence she said

"I'm sorry. For almost hitting you with a baseball bat"

"It's okay. But I didn't think I was that scary?"

"Your not. I just didn't know it was you." She said

"Well who did you think it was?"

After a long moment of silence she took a sharp breath and said

"No one" then she picked up my empty mug and her still half full one into the kitchen. And rinsed them out.

"okay well I should go" I said. Not wanting to intrude anymore.

"Okay, I'll Walk you out." She replied. We walked over to the door and I stepped outside it.

"I'll see you soon?" I asked.

"Yeah" she replied and closed the door. As soon as she closed it, I heard her crying. I was almost going to go back in there, but I decided I should leave her alone. She probably doesn't want me to see her cry, she's always putting up a brave front around others. She doesn't let people see the soft side of her.

Spencer's POV

After Caleb left I couldn't stop crying. But I knew I had to suck it up because Toby was going to be home in 20 minutes. I took a deep breath and wiped away the tears and went back into the lounge room and sat in the couch. Awaiting Toby's arrival. I started thinking that maybe I should go back to school. To draw away anymore suspicion. Plus probably needed to catch up on school work.

Toby's POV

I got home to find spencer on the couch reading a book.

"Hey" I said, giving her a peck on the lips and walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, how was work?" She questioned

"Yeah it was alright, Caleb came by, and I told him he could she hello, did he end up coming over?"

"Yeah but he was only here for a short time." She said, looking down. I wanted to know what she was thinking. What was on her mind. But I didn't ask. "Have you eaten anything today?" I asked walking over to the fridge.

"Uh yeah I had something when Caleb was over." She replied.

I looked over to the sink for dirty dishes and the only ones there were a couple of coffee mugs.

"Spence, a cup of coffee doesn't count, you need to eat actual food"

"Uuuuuggghhh, but I'm not hungry" she sighed, exasperated,

"I'm gonna make some grilled cheese on toast and you are eating some" I demanded.

Once I had made the toast I sat on the couch and handed her, her plate.

"Thanks" she said

"You have to eat all of it this time" I told her. She rolled her eyes but did as she was told.

"I'm thinking I might go back to school tomorrow" she said. I was surprised, but I didn't protest. It would be good for her to go back to school.

"That's a good idea, but are you sure?" I asked. As much I didn't want to argue, I wanted to make sure she was ready.

"yeah. Caleb got me thinking about it and I think it's time I go back."

I nodded my head and took hers and my empty plate into the kitchen and rinsed them off. Then I joined her back in the couch and we watched some TV together.

 **Will be uploading the next chapter soon! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer's POV

I woke up the next day to Toby's alarm going off at 6:30am. He got up an hour and a half before me because I don't start school until 9. He quickly turned off his alarm, assuming he didn't want to wake me. But I was awake so I decided to sit up. "Morning" I yawned

"Go back to sleep, you don't have to get up for another hour and a half. I don't want you to be tired on your first day back" he told me. But it didn't matter how much sleep I got, I was going to be tired either way. I always am lately. But I did what he said, but only for the same reason I do anything lately. To please him. I put my head back in the pillow, and just before he got up, Toby leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled slightly and he smiled back as he got up and walked to the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on and I closed my eyes. Listening to the water.

I didn't wake up again until my alarm went off at 8:00am. I didn't want to go to school. But I had to. I need to graduate, and my friends will just force themselves into my life if I don't let them. So I got up and went into the kitchen to make coffee. I opened the fridge to get the milk out and sitting there on the second shelf was a cheese sandwich with a note on top. It read:

"EAT!" Toby must have made it for me this morning before he went to work. He shouldn't of. I won't eat it. I'll just throw it out at school. I decided to just get a coffee on the way to school.

I walked into the bathroom to shower. I turned the shower on and got undressed. Once it was hot I got in. I just stood there. Staring at the tiled wall. I looked down at the cuts on my arms and fell into what I thought was a trance and just stared at them. A blank look on my face. But I snapped out of it and finished showering. Once I got out of the shower I had 20 minutes until I had to leave for school. I put a clean bandage on my arm and looked in the mirror. I had dark circles under my eyes and my skin was pale. I was disgusted with myself. I walked out into the bedroom and picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a big jumper. I put them on and grabbed my white doc martinis and chucked them on. I went back into the bathroom with a hair brush and tried to brush out the knots that had been there for days. Once they were all gone I grabbed my bag and keys and went out the door. I walked out into the street and felt a rush of cold air. I hadn't been outside in weeks. Instantaneously I became one of them. One of the tired people rushing through the streets. Exhausted of the same routine every morning. I felt sick. But I ignored it. I needed to suck it up if I was going to make it through the day.

I got to school and stood outside. I took a deep breath and walked in, hoping that I wouldn't see aria, Hanna or Emily. They would just smother me. I walked to my locker and grabbed my books for my first class, which was English. I closed my locker and turned around to see about 8 people staring at me. I guess the word spread that I was taking pills not too long ago. I heard the bell and walked quickly to class. the girls were already there and we're smiling at me. Aria was waving like a mad woman. I forced a smile back and sat in my usual seat in front of Caleb. He just said a simple "hey". I nodded my head and opened my book. I can do this.

When the bell went for lunch I quickly walked out to my locker, shoving my books in my locker before getting attacked by the girls. They engulfed me in a group hug which was more of a 'spencer stands in the middle while the other girls squeeze her to death'

"HEY!" Emily greeted

"Hi" I replied

"I thought we'd never see you again" Hanna said sarcastically

"Yeah I just needed some time off" I said

"Well how are you!" Aria said enthusiastically

"I'm great" I lied

"Good!" Aira shouted.

Before they could say anything else Caleb came by and asked if he could talk to me. I nodded and he proceeded to drag me outside to the lunch area.

"I saw the look on your face and thought I might rescue you." He said

"Thanks, what did you want to talk about" I questioned

"It's about yesterday when I came to see you." He answered

"Oh that, I'm so sorry I tried to hit you with a baseball bat honestly I-"

"Not that." He interrupted

"Then what?" I asked

"There's not really an easy way to say this. Um. Well I mean, I know why your wearing that long sleeve jumper on such a warm day." He answered. I was getting panicky. Does he know? I decided to Deny it. "What do you mean? I'm just cold."

"Spence. Stop it. When you reached up to get the coffee mugs I saw the bandage on you arm." He said plainly. By this point I was basically having a panic attack. He knows.

"Why would you do that. Why would you cut yourself!?" He half shouted. I grabbed his arm and pulled him away to a quieter spot. "You can't tell anyone! Please! Please Caleb you can't tell anyone! Especially Toby!" I yelled

"Spencer! You can't do this to yourself! Why would you want to!" He yelled back

"Because it's the only thing that gets me through the day!" I reasoned "please you can't tell Toby! Or the girls!"

"Spence-"

"Please! Can you please just keep this a secret!" I begged

"Fine. But that doesn't mean I agree with it!" He answered

"Thank you." I said relieved. He then hugged me. I didn't really know why, and I don't think he did either. Once he released, I said "I think I'm gonna go home. This is all, too much" I sighed. I quickly walked away before he could stop me.

Caleb's POV

Spencer ran off home before I could stop her. I called Toby to tell him that spence had gone home early, assuming he would want to know. Once I had ended the Call I went back inside to find Hanna, Aria and Emily walking towards me.

"Where's Spencer?" Hanna asked

"She went home early." I replied

"How come?" Aria asked

"Uh she was tired, wasn't feeling well." I lied

"Oh okay." Aria said, slightly upset.

"Come on, let's grab some lunch." Emily said as we walked off to the cafeteria.

Spencer's POV

Once I got home I immediately dropped to the floor and the tears started flowing out of my eyes. Why was this happening. A knows. Caleb knows. I couldn't help it. I stood up and ran into the bathroom, pulling the razor blades out from the cabinet under the sink, and removing one from the packet. I lifted up my sleeves and undid the bandage on my left arm. I started cutting. One after another. Overlapping, and creating new ones on both arms. More. More. More.

By the time I was done my arms were covered in cuts. The blood sealing from my arms like a waterfall. The tears running down my face were never ending and the drips of red liquid falling on the floor were like dark gems. What a mess I had made. I'm a filthy rotten person. At that moment I was filled with so much hate for myself. But it felt so good. It felt so good to be in control. I turned on the hot water and got undressed. Not caring about the blood seeping into my clothes. I stepped into the shower and screamed at the pain of the water hitting my cuts. I sat on the floor of the shower, staring at my arms when I heard someone shout my name from behind me.

Toby's POV

It was 1:45pm and I was walking up the steps to my apartment. I had gotten a call from Caleb 20 minutes ago saying that Spencer had gone home early. I wanted to make sure she was okay. I opened the door of the apartment and heard a painful scream come from the bathroom. I ran into the bathroom and saw Spencer sitting on the floor of the shower with cuts all over arms and blood rushing down the shower drain. "SPENCER!"

 _To be continued_...

 **Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if it was a little short. I wanted to give you guys something to read but I am very busy at the moment so I'm sorry it took s while to add this chapter. Please review! Next chapter will be coming soon!**


End file.
